Random fanfiction generator outcomes
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: Read the title


**#1**

**The Stanley Parable Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Faggot Ass strode along the path, making for Cody Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Fucking dick Sadsdasfghjkk, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Head.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his piss wreck just in time to face the funny woman who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The woman struck dick, and Faggot Ass barely raised his wreck to meet the attack. They fought long and ugh until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Faggot Ass found himself forced to one knee, the woman's wreck pressed to his tribalman's shiv Arm. "I am Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger of Cody Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Fucking dick Sadsdasfghjkk. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you over on a dick."

But Faggot Ass had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his wreck with a twist, overpowered Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Faggot Ass said, looking down upon her.

Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger's Leg shimmered You're a faggot. "I have underestimated you, Faggot Ass. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Faggot Ass's desire was enflamed. His Arm throbbed and all his thoughts were to kill Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger like a Frugo. Faggot Ass caressed Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger's fuck Leg and she responded. They came together octagon, and their joining was as slapping Noise as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet shitdicks!" Faggot Ass groaned and killed Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger as nom as he could.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Faggot Ass said. "That's where I put the Fucking dick Sadsdasfghjkk for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed lal on the grass, forgetful of all but their blargafarga love. "We will stay together forever," Mother Fucking Asshole Lebron James Ass Nigger said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Head never got the Fucking dick Sadsdasfghjkk and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

#2

**The Adventure Of The Wild Painus**

Cody and Swag were out for a Rapeface Valentine's walk Up The Butt. As they went, Swag rested his hand on Cody's Painus. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so Dicbutt, Cody was filled with Asscrackey dread.

"Do you suppose it's Assey here?" he asked Slowly.

"You Buttapotimus silly," Swag said, tickling Cody with his Fak. "It's completely YOLO."

Just then, a Nig Wild Panis leapt out from behind a Viardzen and Faked Swag in the Asscrack. "Aaargh!" Swag screamed.

Things looked Fat. But Cody, although he was Fakme, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a Rape and, o how tall the trees how small the ants how big ur boobs and how small my * how beutiful u are aray ..wanna have smex?, beat the Wild Painus Niggily until it ran off. "That will teach you to Rape innocent people."

Then he clasped Swag close. Swag was bleeding FaFkily. "My darling," Cody said, and pressed his lips to Swag's Middle Finger.

"I love you," Swag said Assily, and expired in Cody's arms.

Cody never loved again.

#3

**Rape Lang Syne**

Rape sipped Rape at his drink and stood Rape behind a Rape. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel Rape and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how Rape his Rape got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Rape knew very well why he was at the party: to see Rape.

Ah, Rape. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her Rape Rape made Rape's heart beatRapeRapeRapeRape.

But tonight everyone was masked. Rape peered Rape through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Rape. There, he thought, the woman over by the Rape, the Rape one with the Rape mask. It had to be Rape. No one else could look so Rape, even in a Rape mask.

She began to walk Rape's way and Rape started to panic. What if she actually talked to Rape?

Rape came right up to Rape and Rape thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Rape said Rape. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the Rape," Rape said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so Rape.

Just then, a Rape voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Rape's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Rape might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Rape swept Rape into her arms, bent him Rape, and kissed Rape Rape, slipping him the tongue and groping his Rape.

Rape could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out Rape and pulled Rape's mask off her face. It was Rape! "I knew it was you," Rape said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Rape said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Rape watched her go. She would be right back, Rape was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.

#4

**Dick Buttily Tripping (friends)**

Jesus tripped along John Maddenily. He was on his way to meet his lover, Obama, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a Osama Bin Laden hopping along, carrying a Air Force 1 in its mouth.

Jesus was almost Behind the Whitehouse when he came across a YOLOey cake, lying alone on a Stinkey plate. "That must be a treat from my Black People-ey bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked Snoopdoggey, so he ate it.

It gave him the most Fuckey tingling sensation in his Pinkey Toe. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Obama.

When Obama came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Jesus cried Rapily.

"Your Penis! And your Ass!" Obama said. "They're Spermey! Can't you feel it?"

Jesus felt his Penis and his Ass. They were indeed quite Spermey. "Oh, no!" Jesus said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that YOLOey cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Obama said. "I got you a Pile of Donkey Shit. It must have been that Niggey man who lives nearby. He acts a little Hungrily, ever since he Anusfucked a Dick Sack."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Jesus sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Obama said Hardcorily, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your Penis is really Asscrackey like that."

"Really?" Jesus dried her tears. Jesus kissed Obama and it was an entirely Dickey sensation, like a dick in spoungebobs earcrack dick.

They spent the night having entirely Dickey sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


End file.
